1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fastener driving devices and, more particularly, to fastener driving devices of the portable type.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fastener driving tools for driving fasteners such as nails, staples or the like are commonly used in industry and commerce. The fasteners are generally supplied from a collated strip or stick of fasteners disposed in a magazine coupled to a nose-piece portion of the fastener driving tool. The fastener driving tool also comprises a housing to store compressed air provided from an external source, and a cylinder is disposed within the housing. A piston is slidably disposed in the cylinder and a driver is connected to the piston. A main valve can be opened above the cylinder to provide pressurized air to the piston operating the driver. A trigger valve is also provided and sends a pneumatic signal to operate the main valve.
The pneumatic signal is routed from the trigger valve to the main valve via an air passage. Conventional tools typically utilize an air signal passage that is machined into the tool housing or frame.
The machining of the air signal passage in the prior art devices is expensive and time consuming. In addition, the machining step introduces surface irregularities thus potentially creating leaks in the housing.
Therefore, it is desirable to overcome these and other limitations thus allowing overall improved performance and reduced cost of the fastener tool.